


Lessons — Уроки

by Synant



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Ривер быстро учится.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315461) by [Erinya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinya/pseuds/Erinya). 



> This fic was translated for FemFest on one of the Russian FanFiction websites.
> 
> Thank you so-so much to my beta-reader.
> 
> And I do hope that the author of this fic will okay with me translating this fic, because I have no response since the request was send.

**-1-**

Ривер Тэм стоит у входа в шаттл, босая, готовая сбежать в любую минуту, волосы прикрывают её глаза. Она говорит:

— Обучи меня.

Инара, обученная читать по лицам и языку тела, видит нетерпеливость девушки, её желание, едва сдерживаемое волнение, бурлящее под кожей. Она догадывается, чего хочет Ривер. Она наблюдала за этим какое-то время: тем, каким голодным взглядом Ривер смотрит на Саймона и Кайли, наблюдает за Инарой со стороны через спутанные пряди, как сейчас. Но она спокойно интересуется:

— Заходи, _бао-бей_. Обучить тебя чему?

Ривер проходит вовнутрь. Она двигается словно пугливый, дикий жеребёнок, искушённый яблоками: с раскованной грацией, ступает с осторожностью, траектория её движений бездумна и явно бесцельна. Ривер подходит ближе. Компаньонка замечает, что задержала дыхание.

— Саймон думает, что я ещё ребёнок, — говорит Ривер занавескам Инары. — Хочет, чтобы я навсегда оставалась его маленькой сестричкой.

Она кидает взгляд в сторону Инары, а затем отводит его.

— Он не понимает.

— Саймон умный парень, — говорит Инара. — Но я не удивлюсь, если есть вещи, о которых он знает не так уж и много.

— Но ты знаешь, — впервые она смотрит на неё прямо: радужка тёмная, а зрачки расширены. — Ты знаешь о любви. Научи меня.

Инара заставляет себя двигаться и дышать; под этим пристальным взглядом её выдержка дала сбой. Ривер, худенькая с голыми ногами, с молочно-белой необыкновенной кожей, странная комбинация невинности и яркого ума.

— Не скажу, что знаю много о любви, — отвечает она.

Что компаньонка знает о любви? Внезапно она думает о Мэле, как он привлекает и отталкивает её, о его жестоких словах и скрытом отчаянье, но также быстро вытесняет его из своих мыслей. Сейчас она здесь, с Ривер. Присутствие — один из первых уроков, который она выучила, и один из тех, в котором трудно добиться мастерства.

— Мои знания заключаются в удовольствии двух людей, которое они могут подарить друг другу, —  тембр её голоса понижен, поза непринуждённа. — Это то, чему ты хочешь быть обучена?

Ривер кивает быстро и резко. Она снова опускает взгляд в пол, но стоит не шелохнувшись.

— Не хочу учиться этому у мужчины, — говорит она, и её охватывает небольшая дрожь.

Это вопрос, который Инара не озвучила словами, ни безмолвно, но оставшаяся часть ответа кроется в том, как Ривер правой рукой обхватила левое плечо, как её локти плотно прижаты к телу, как она обнимает себя руками.

Инара не знает, что случилось с Ривер Тэм перед её освобождением, перед тем, как она вырвалась из клетки почти обезумевшая, обнажённая и разбитая. Но иногда она видит как Ривер отгораживается даже от Саймона, когда он держит иглу. Грубые руки — последнее, что нужно Ривер.

Она встаёт и идёт к ней, чтобы прикоснуться и приподнять маленький, заострённый подбородок вверх, убирая непослушные волосы с красивого лица, пока наконец не может снова посмотреть в глаза Ривер.

— Первый урок удовольствия: как его получить.

Она берёт Ривер за руку и ведёт к кровати.

 

**-2-**

Они корчатся и задыхаются от смеха на постели Кэйли, Ривер хватает ртом воздух, извиваясь рядом от приступа веселья. И Кэйли ощущает это яркое чувство, восторг переполняет её, кажется, что она вот-вот взорвётся. Она обхватывает Ривер рукой за талию, обнимает и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в щеку.

— О, _мэй-мэй_ , — говорит она. — Сестры навсегда?

Ривер улыбается, вжимаясь в Кайли спиной, их пальцы переплетены вместе, и Кайли думает о том, как их тела хорошо дополняют друг друга, от начала и до конца. Платье Ривер задралось, обнажая её длинные, cтройные ноги — она прекрасна. С тех пор, как Миранда осталась позади, она расцвела. Кайли задаётся вопросом, а не в этом ли причина. Что-то изменилось в этой девушке. Она кажется умиротворённой и легкой, и ходит, словно танцует. Кайли хотелось бы ходить также.

Затем Ривер оборачивается к ней и говорит, почти что серьёзно:

— Не хочу быть твоей сестрой.

Кайли ошарашена. А затем ещё больше, когда Ривер обвивает её шею своей тонкой рукой и целует её в губы. Она настолько шокирована, что на автомате целует Ривер в ответ.

Ривер не первая девушка, которую целует Кайли, но она — лучшая за долгое время. Кайли приходит в себя и начинает изучать её рот, вслушиваясь в мягкие звуки, которые издаёт Ривер, когда Кайли целует её глубоко и медленно. Кайли тянет руку к подолу Ривер, и та открывается. Этот краткий момент, такое сладкое и желанное, заставляет Кайли хотеть большего, между её бедрами уже мокро.

— Саймона нет, — говорит Ривер, отвечая на вопрос, о котором Кайли даже не подумала спросить.

— _Дог ма_ , — выдыхает Кайли. — Ривер, я никогда и не думала…

— В этой ситуации, — замечает Ривер, — думать нежелательно.

И она тянет Кайли на себя, выцеловывает путь к губам Кайли.

Кайли решает, что это самое правильное, что она когда-либо слышала от Ривер Тэм.

 

 

**-3-**

_Второе правило удовольствия: как его дарить._

Ривер запомнила слова Инары не только как звук. Она запомнила их как касание: уверенными движениями Инара вела её руки к своей мягкой груди; как видение: темновато-розовый ореол Инары, гладкая кожа морщиться под прикосновением Ривер, а сосок твердеет. Запомнила как вкус и запах: солоноватая кожа и сладковато-резкий запах желания Инары. Феромоны и белок. Эволюционные маркеры запаха.

— Клитор является причудой человеческой психологии, — мурлычет Ривер в бедро Кайли. Пальцами ищет дорогу к нему, чувствуя и слыша быстрые вздохи на своей щеке, — У него нет эволюционного значения.

Кайли лишь стонет, и Ривер поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, медленно водя пальцами. Щеки Кайли раскраснелись, голова отклонилась назад, волосы запутавшись, разметались по подушке. Её бедра дергаются под рукой Ривер, и Кайли зовёт её по имени.

— Ещё, — говорит Кайли, умоляя, а Ривер удивлена. Инаре нравятся легкие, медленные прикосновения, аккуратное подталкивание к краю, а затем к финишу. Кайли хочет чего-то другого, и Ривер экспериментирует. Она прижимается к Кайли сильнее, пробуя на вкус как можно глубже, но этого недостаточно.

— Скажи мне, — наконец говорит она, поднимая голову, и Кайли отвечает, хватая ртом воздух:

— Твои пальцы. Внутри меня… Пожалуйста.

И Ривер слушается. Кайли горячая и мягкая, скользкая и тугая, и когда она, скуля, подходит к краю, сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Ривер, Ривер почти кончает, хотя никто её не коснулся.

Она думает о том, что давать и получать никогда не были разными вещами, всё что делится, в сущности, связано, если смотреть на это правильно: удовольствие и боль, жизнь и смерть, чернота и звёзды, переплетённые на постели Кайли и Ривер. Их естество знает лучше, и теперь Ривер это тоже знает.

Она думает, что только что выучила ещё один урок.


End file.
